My boyfriend the cosplayer
by zaminemailoverinlenkagamine
Summary: Does Rin likes Mikuo than Len or Kaito. hehehe


My Boyfriend is a cosplayer

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anyone!

**Author's note**: Hi guys! I'm a newbie..please treat me well. I just want to post ASAP so I don't care if my grammar is bad as much as I can finish this up…and it's a job well done for me since I'm such a lazy person.

Rin's POV

Hi! My name is Rin Kagami and I really love cosplays..im not the one cosplaying though. I am really shy with these stuffs so I need someone to cosplay the suit I am sewing all this time. And also, I have a crush on a certain game character and I will do my best to let someone who is good enough and as handsome as him to cosplay it.

Day before the event

I've finished the Hatsune Miku suit before the day of the convention. But, I sigh, there's no one to wear it. Can I really achieve my goal to let anyone capable of being Mikuo wear this? I went outside and look for someone who is capable of becoming my Mikuo. And for the hours of searching for someone I drift my view somewhere to the bench where he is there sitting and in a doze. I was mesmerize by his beauty, Geez, he is my boyfriend Len Kagamine I don't know that he really can be a match to be Mikuo. He's hotness and he's pretty face made me blush. I forgot about him to try being my Mikuo. I look and examine his whole face. Leaning my head to his face to see it clearer but suddenly he woke up and move he's head upward which made us kiss unintentionally.

"awawawawa" ~~~ this made me dizzy and speechless. I point my fingers at him shocked and my point is randomized. It is pointing now at different directions. I am so nervous and I can't think straight, I was surprised with that unintentional kiss.

"hahahaha" he gets up from the bench he is sitting and walks towards me. He smirks and stops in front of me and held my hands promptly.

"Hi there Rin!" he leaned forward near my face

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kabooom, I blushed in a deep crimson of red, he is so hottt that I go berserk and boom I was doomed. With these I don't know what to do anymore that I slap him directly straight and hard to the face.

"You Jerk! You did it on purpose are you! I hate you Len!" I shrieked, I walks away when he suddenly grasp my wrist. I blush as he stares at me and said…

"Hmm, but it's been a long time since our last kiss?" he said in a teasing manner

"Ahh!" I was speechless, yeah, he's right..and we haven't go out on a date for a long time now also. And it's much more like we don't have time with each other. Well, it's only me who haven't had enough time for him since I'm doing all of those cosplay clothes. I'm surprised he didn't even ask about it. Are we really going to stay as lovers if this goes on like this?

"You know Rin it seems you don't care to me anymore" I can't think of anything right now. And fortunately, I've came up of something.

At home

I brought him home with me and make him wear the suit of Mikuo. I can't believe this, he may surpass the hotness of Mikuo. I gave him the suit and told him to go and wear it. I was soo happy happy happy and that happiness went to being pissed when he stripped in front of me. Gahh, my nose is bleeding…and my head is spinning and it might go _Kaboom _again!

"L-lle-le-le-len~kun? Not here okay, inside my bathroom!" I was shoving him to the direction of the bathroom as my heart thumped in an amazingly great speed.

As my lips tremble with nervousness I didn't realize that he is pinning me on the doors of the bathroom.

"Why are you making me wear this thing ,huh?" he leaned closer to me and licks my face

"awawaawawawa" - I snapped and kick him straight to the bed.

I tremble as I point to my room where everywhere has a poster of Mikuo.

"See for yourself! I love Mikuo that's why!" I close shut my eyes as I squawk at him

"….." he didn't say anything then he lie on my bed

I panic when he lie on my bed, I can't tolerate the view of a guy on my bed. I rush at him to make him move away but unluckily I tripped and fell on top of him. Ohh geeezzz T^T

*PUT'S EFFECT ON HERE. FLOWERS AND SPARKLES AND IN A PAUSE MODE. A SILENCE AWKWARD MOMENT*

I get off of him immediately all flush on our faces. But he suddenly dragged me down the bed and straddle on top of me.

"Rin don't you think it's the time for us to make out right now, since we haven't enjoy being together for a long time." he bent down and kiss me. I close my eyes shut. Should I really let Len do it? Should we really do it right now? I ask myself as I realize that he should wear it now because it is already tomorrow. I push him away from me and hug him.

"Len, not now….please wear the clothes already, okay?, for me?"

He went off to the bathroom and started to change. Phew that was so sooO..awkward! After a while he went out of the bathroom wearing Mikuo cosplay suit. Awww it really fits him v ! I clear my throat and told him to get home since its dark already. Oh boy he immediately went out without a word.

I stop him and hold his hand.

"Huh?" Len look down at me *fluffy effect*

"Don't wear them outside, that was for tomorrow..." *Len dishearten effect*

? I don't know why but, the noisy perverted Len become quiet and he keeps on obeying my commands. How weird…

After he changes his clothes I send him off outside our house. I smiled and wave off goodbye at him. He also waves a hand and grin at me then walks away.

"BE MY MIKUO! nee~~?" I giggle as I yelp at him.

But he didn't look back at me, instead he run off. Geez what's up with he's act?

The day of the event

Rin's POV

The day! The day for the convention is today! I arrange myself then head to his house. I am so excited. Excited to see my boyfriend wear my Mikuo cosplay suit that I made and have him to be like Mikuo.

I stand at the front of he's house and gulp as I ring the door bell. I still haven't ringed it but suddenly someone gets out.

"Len!" he is wearing the clothes I made and right now he really is, he looks like Mikuo..i rush at him and hug him.

"Rin…." He bends down and aimed for my lips. I close shut my eyes and because of this happiness I am feeling and as if Mikuo really came to life, a single word escapes my lips.

"Mikuo…" He stops and clenches my hands.

"Let's go Rin!" I am confused now..he didn't kiss mee!

Convention hall

There are lots of cosplayers and they all seemed to fit the character they are cosplaying. I look around as I hold Len's hand and drag him wherever I go till I saw Kaito Shion. I was stunned and my amusement that is visible to my eye a while ago vanished. It was changed by admiration! He is wearing a Mikuo outfit and also, he best fit him soo well. I walks towards his direction and forgot all about Len. Kaito is my friend since childhood and even my senpai at school from elementary till now. I rush at him and hug him…as if I didn't saw him for years. We take photos together when suddenly kaito fell to the ground. The happenings are so fast that I can't conclude it easily. I look at different direction till I saw Len. His head drooped, bangs covering up his eyes and tears falling down on his pale cheeks, clenching his fist while glaring coldly at Kaito.

"Fuck ass! What do you think you're doing?" Len annoyingly barked

I gasp, Len is angry, I'm the concern here…what am I doing clinging to someone while my own boyfriend is here. Len drag me out of the hall.

(place where they are alone)

An annoying silence.. I open my mouth and spoke when he interrupted

"Rin, I am holding back this feeling but… I'm jealous…"

"And why would you? And who is that you are jealous with?" I ask him with a raising tone.

"Do you love me?"

"o-of course!"

"Oh really? But it seems that you love that game character more than me, and you even want to flirt with anyone just because they are wearing and they looks like that Mikuo of yours!" he squawk

I couldn't stop myself that I slapped him..

"I am not flirting! I just…I just admire them that's all" he's words hurt me so much that this made me cry. He shouldn't have gone jumping into conclusions!

"But that's what I feel! You don't have time on me, haven't gone out with me, and even use me as a mannequin for your beloved Mikuo! Why don't you just go out with him and break up with me. This relationship is on the line, I don't think that you love me anymore!"

He's really right, why do I need to be sucked up in the world of fantasy where I am sure that there is someone here in the real world who loves me and also the only guy I loved. It awakens me to my fantasies. I am shifting Len with a game character that I know that never will exist.

"I am so sorry Len…you are the only one I love, and I will never alter you with a game character, I promise I will make time to you and I will stop in admiring Mikuo" I look at him straight to the eyes. He pulls me near him and let me lean into his chest and then patted me on the head.

"It's okay to admire him, but don't love him more than me,okay? Don't make me get jealous with just a pathetic game character" I nod as I smile at him..from this day onwards Len I promise, this made my lesson. I will never never ever change you with anyone else. We look at each other then we shared a kiss.

"rin?..."

"hmm?"

"Let's do that now.."

"ehh? What is…?"

" our make out"

I gasped but he hushed me up with his kissed

"as in.. here?"

"if you would like..but it's better if we make out on your or my room"

I giggle as I answered..

"okay..this is your payment for doing that favor I asked you"

"Geez, I thought this is because you love me?"

"hahah just kidding..now let's go! To my room, my dear Len"

* * *

><p>I am sooo sorryyyy T^T this sucks right..but I want to finish something ASAP. And I made it rush since my father forbid me in using the computer, so I used the computer when he is out…as I do this story I felt nervous..worrying if my father will appear and ohh boy I'm dead if I get caught. That's why my mind is jumbled by worrying and thinking of specific events that will happen in here. I think I messed up, my brain messed up…I think it overheats already by those random things on my mind… well thank you for reading, I would like to hear your comment if this story goes on well or not. Arigatou gozaimashita..dewa (w) P.S I'll just edit this when I got time and when I am not feeling lazy.<p> 


End file.
